


twisting the laws of physics

by jazzmedic



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Consent, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mouthplay, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrinking, Stomach Bulge, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, shrink ray, this is so indulgent don't look at me, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzmedic/pseuds/jazzmedic
Summary: Gabriel finds a shrink ray on his travels; Phineas wants to see how it works
Relationships: The Captain/Phineas Welles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	twisting the laws of physics

**Author's Note:**

> My OC in this is a trans man. I am a trans man myself but I understand if some people are uncomfortable with the terminology I used. The terms I use for his body include ‘clit’, ‘chest’, ‘cunt’, ‘hole’ and ‘cervix’.
> 
> Please don't leave any rude or confused comments, this is a really indulgent fic and I understand it isn't everyone's cup of tea. 
> 
> Don't like don't read, and please read the tags first!

"I brought something, Phineas."

"Oh? Is it something exciting?" the doctor said excitedly, before giving a sour frown, "I hope it's not like that awful purpleberry wine you brought before. It tasted like capitalism and sadness."

Gabriel chuckled, walking over to the man to join him by his work bench. "No, it's something a lot more suited to our interests, something... Scientific."

Phineas gave a low hum of approval, "Now you've piqued my interest, my dear." The doctor pulled back his chair from under the bench, inviting the captain to come closer. Happily obliging, Gabriel perched himself on the man's lap.

"I found something on my travels. I suspect you already know, but there is a lot of experimental weaponry out there. Ones which utilise all forms of law defying physics." Gabriel starts, idly the back of the doctor’s head as he spoke.

"I'm well aware," the doctor nodded, returning the affection by hooking his arms around his fellow scientist's waist securely. "I have had a good look at that... Goop gun that you collected. Bizarre yet fascinating technology."

"Well, today I've brought something much more fascinating," the captain started, gesturing with his hands before reaching into his side pouch. Then, he pulled out an almost novelty looking gun, like it belonged in a 1970s sci-fi movie. He raised it so the doctor could see and turned it in his hand.

"What is that?" Phineas asked, intrigued yet almost amused at the peculiar design.

"This, Dr Welles, is a shrink ray."

First there was silence and then, unsurprisingly, a little snicker.

"Fuck off." Phineas laughed. "Forgive me, but the science is literally impossible. In terms of physics, it makes no sense. You cannot shrink atoms and you will not conserve mass... The only way shrinking would work would be to clone a person as a smaller size."

"Trust me, Phineas, I thought the same when I found the bloody thing." the captain replied, equally as amused. "But, just watch this."

Still smiling, the Captain then moved his hand and took aim with the gun. He focused for a fraction of a second on a chair across the room, before squeezing the trigger and firing at it. Then, despite the physics, the chair shrunk to a quarter of its size.

Phineas almost reeled in disbelief, shaking the captain off his lap as he went to examine the now shrunken chair.

"This… Th-This is impossible!" he exclaimed, clearly dumbfounded.

"That's what I thought as well, but here we are... With a tiny chair." Gabe added.

"How does it work?"

Gabriel raised the gun closer to his face, inspecting it with a glance. "I have no idea how the science of the thing works. But, the longer you hold the trigger, the smaller the object gets. And, you can change the setting to return objects to their normal size."

Then, as to demonstrate, Gabriel cocked the barrel of the gun and switched the mode, before firing back at the chair and returning it to normal size. He watched with amusement as Phineas almost full body jumped as the chair changed yet again before his eyes.

"Still have no idea if it's permanent... But it does work on organic objects, such as plants, animals... And people."

Phineas finally glanced back at Gabriel, who simply looked on in amusement at the doctor.

"How... How does it work? What powers it?"

"Energy cells sort of 'reload' the weapon, so to speak, meaning it just powers the technology that the weapon uses." Gabe responded.

Phineas walked back over, reaching out and carefully touching the gun. "We should take this thing apart. Learn how it works and replicate it! Imagine the possibilities!" he pondered with excitement. The captain tutted and pulled the gun away from Phineas, to which the older man grumbled in annoyance.

"I understand what you're getting at, doctor, but I think you're asking the wrong questions here." Gabriel then gave a mischievous smile, putting his face close enough to the doctor’s that he could feel his breath. "What about all the fun we could have with it?"

Phineas gave a curious, confused look, raising an eyebrow up at the captain. "Fun? Do you mean... Maniacal, blow-up-a-lab fun or... Our kind of fun."

Pulling his back face away, Gabe only widened his grin, "You're a smart man, Dr Welles."

The doctor gave a breathy laugh, quickly recognising that look from his beloved captain, the kind of look that made a familiar feeling of arousal pool deep in his abdomen. Trying to hide his growing childish blush, Phineas then put a hand to his chin, scratching his stubble as if in thought.

“Well… I’m sure using it like _that_... For the sake of science of course” Phineas finally responded, quirking his eyebrow back suggestively.

“So glad you agree, doctor.”

Another laugh from Phineas, this time a lot darker. “Let us not waste any more time then, captain. On your knees.”

-

Despite his added height over the older doctor, Gabriel revelled in submitting for Phineas.

His throat felt sore and his knees were growing weak from the position, but every groan that Phineas let out only encouraged him more. As soon as he was on his knees, Phineas ordered his suit to be removed, which left him naked and knelt before him, mouth surrounding his cock as the doctor slowly thrusted in and out against his face. The doctor’s hands guided him as they fisted Gabriel’s dark curls, occasionally tightening his grasp to make his throat clench.

Gabriel tried to breathe deeply as his lips grazed the man's pubis, nose twitching from the curls of white hair now brushing his face. Inside his mouth, his tongue expertly circled around the doctor's cock, occasionally pulling back to tease into his slit, revelling in the salty tang of his precum. Not much personal pleasure was gained like this, especially as Phineas normally ordered Gabe to keep his hands on his knees, but he was always rewarded later.

Oh how he’ll be rewarded later.

As if Phineas then read his mind, he heard the distinct click of the shrink gun above him. He glanced up from his position between his thighs, and indeed saw the older man flicking through the options on the weapon in his hands. He could tell by the way his hips were beginning to stutter up against his face that he was getting close, and Gabe could guess that the doctor wanted to speed things along before he finished prematurely in his mouth.

“Ready to be my personal lab rat, captain?” Phineas asked, his voice raspy with arousal.

Gabriel could only respond by whining around the cock down his throat, visibly grinding his growing wetness back onto his heels as if to get his point across. He groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the doctor then gripped his hair possessively, pulling on his scalp hard enough to make him feel it.

“Excellent.”

The way Phineas’ tone dropped with a sense of arousal, only made Gabriel flush more from under his watch.

"About five inches should do it, hmm?” he sighed, clearly not expecting an answer as he gave another shallow thrust up into Gabe’s throat.

Suddenly, he then tugged Gabe’s mouth off his cock with a wet pop, watching as the captain took a second to collect his breath again. Gabriel now leant back, hands leaving his knees to instead prop his torso up from the floor. But, his breath audibly died in his throat as Phineas then abruptly leant forward, reaching down, and cupping his free hand around Gabe’s now exposed crotch. He fiercely grinded his palm up against the man’s swollen clit, earning himself a tortured moan from the man below. Jumping forward in his chair another few inches, he then caught the captain’s lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

The doctor gave a low hum of approval as he then tasted himself on the captain’s lips. Phineas thought he looked so vulnerable sat back like this, and he could not wait to hold the man in his hand and ruin him in new ways.

When their faces split, Phineas softened his features for a moment.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked in a gentler tone, checking before proceeding any further.

Gabriel returned the soft look, giving the doctor a smile. “Yes. I trust you, Phineas.”

The doctor couldn’t help but smile in return, giving him another quick kiss on the cheek before sitting back in his chair. Straightening his back, he took a second to take aim, before squeezing the trigger of the gun at Gabe.

Then, as demonstrated before, the captain began to immediately shrink before his eyes, quickly reducing to half his size in less than a second. Phineas watched carefully and curiously as his lover continued to descend into the floor, from two feet, to one foot and then to a few inches tall. As soon as he was an appropriate size, Phineas released the trigger, cutting off the beam immediately. Then, after placing the weapon to the side, the doctor then cautiously rose from his chair, edging towards the ground with a surprisingly gentleness.

With the blue light of the shrink ray gone, he could finally see Gabriel at his new size, sprawled back on the floor, looking a bit dazed.

“You alright there?” Despite his arousal, he had to check Gabriel was safe first. The pair had established a safe word in their past sexual encounters, so with one word, the tiny man could easily pull himself out of this position.

The doctor watched intriguingly as Gabriel slowly adjusted to his new perspective, glancing about himself with a slight look of fear. Even at this size, Phineas could read his body language, watching the tiny man stumble to his feet and crane his neck far backwards to meet his giant lover’s eyes.

“Phi-…” Gabriel begun, quickly getting vertigo from the sudden size difference, “Phineas, I’m okay.” His voice was slightly squeakier than usual, and he had to yell to be heard from the floor.

With his lab rat’s comfort now checked, Phineas’ relaxed features began to twist into an excitable smirk. “Then let’s begin the experiment, _captain_.”

-

Being a few inches tall made Gabriel feel nauseous half of the time so far, but incredibly aroused the other half.

After demonstrating to Phineas that he was still fit and well to perform under the new circumstances, he then immediately had to adjust to the feeling of being manhandled. As Gabriel has usually been taller than the men he’d been intimate with, he had never had the experience to be smothered by another human being. But, even with his limited experience, he suspected that nothing at normal size compared to this. Every area of his skin was being touched by Phineas’ own, and it took no effort from the doctor to do so.

Currently, Phineas kept Gabriel pinned in one hand, whilst the other played with him like a delicate toy. Painfully slowly, the doctor’s fingertip traced up and down the expanse of Gabriel’s naked chest, the calloused texture occasionally catching on a hardened nipple before it circled around the dip of Gabriel’s crotch. It would be torture if it were not for the tender stroke of his other hand’s thumb in the younger man’s hair.

All Gabriel could see was Phineas’ face from this position, taking up his entire view as he bent over slightly to study the small man’s reactions to every touch. To be under the doctor’s studious gaze as if he were one of his experiments, as well hearing the unmistakable sigh of arousal when he pulled a more visible reaction from his Gabriel; it was all so _hot_. The pair had always worked together well like that, but this was a whole new level of mixing their work and their pleasure. As of this, Gabriel anticipated a reaction from the doctor when he dipped a finger between his thighs, drawing out another moan from his new lab rat.

With the pinkie of the hand holding him captive, Phineas easily parted Gabe’s legs, making room for his forefinger to fit between them. He then moved slower than ever, stroking vaguely at the spot between his thighs carefully as to not catch a nail on anything.

Gabriel tried to bite back his moans as the groves of skin teased at his lower lips, but immediately choked on it when Phineas began to apply pressure. He could feel his pool of arousal only grow as the digit pressed hard against his throbbing clit, the previously unnoticed wetness of his lips now rubbing off onto the doctor’s skin.

“An interesting development.” Phineas murmured, speaking as if Gabriel wasn’t there. The captain’s excitement only grew though as he then watched the giant man’s tongue dart out over his dusty pink lips, wetting them with anticipation.

“D-Doctor…” Gabriel couldn’t help but moan out, having to chew on his lips as Phineas only continued his attack on the tiny crotch before him, now rubbing it with small, delicate circles.

“ _Very_ interesting,”

Phineas only continued, ignoring Gabriel’s squirms of protest as he only tightened his grip around his body. A slight smile graced his features as he also flicked his middle finger across the man’s chest, catching his nipple and drawing out a sharp hiss of pleasure.

Then, without warning, the doctor then pulled away from his attack, also loosening his grip around the small man’s waist. Acting as if Gabriel could not see him, or did not have the capacity to _care_ , he then lifted his now damp finger to his own lips, licking the taste of Gabriel’s cunt off his fingertip.

“Curious,” Phineas mumbled to himself, licking his lips as he pretended to consider the taste. Part of Gabriel found it amusing when the doctor got really into their fun together, but he also didn’t want to admit how much this unfeeling scientist persona turned him on.

For a minute, Phineas paused in his teasing, looking down at the man pinned down in his hand with consideration. His eyes bore down on Gabriel, giving a thoughtful look that one might give to a captured animal, studying every micro-expression that he could demonstrate in his limited movement. Every second in his grasp made Gabriel feel more exposed than before, but was barely able to consider how this all made him feel as Phineas began to idly play with him again, a nail flicking up against his chest and making him whine.

Then, Phineas began to move him. With a quick alteration of his wrist, Gabriel felt his stomach lurch as he was twisted upside-down, his head now pointing down at the doctor’s lap, with his legs and crotch now pointed up at the head above him.

From this angle, Gabe immediately expected the nausea to return, but instead all he got was a newfound view of what was happening below Phineas’ neck. The zipper to his suit was still open from earlier, and his cock sprung up from under it. Surprisingly, it was still standing to attention, leaking precum down against his thigh and twitching eagerly. Gabe quickly had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from drooling down onto it.

He ached to have the member back in his mouth, wanting to feel the pulse of his partner against his tongue and his precum tickle the back of his throat. Whilst he guessed Phineas had plans for Gabriel and his cock at this new size, he wondered how he would even get him to cum. The cock was easily twice his size now, which means penetration was out of the question. But, if he slicked himself up, he could try stimulating the doctor with a full body hand job, which the idea of made Gabriel’s cunt clench in growing arousal.

However, any further thoughts were pushed out as a new texture mapped its way across his exposed chest. Straining to look upwards in his new position, he now saw that Phineas was beginning to use his tongue against his skin, the familiar muscle pressing up against his toned abdomen and down between his cheeks. Unable to help himself, he let out a high moan, a warm flush of embarrassment spreading throughout his body as the doctor only chuckled in response.

Gabriel tried to contain his voiced desperation as the wet muscle snaked itself down his torso, sliding his thighs apart with complete ease. He knew the doctor was an expert with his tongue previously, as with his experiences when Phineas dove down between the younger man’s legs and made him see stars, but this was a whole new level of control as he teased this small expanse of skin.

His whole body felt like it was on fire; he was being touched from all angles on every area of his skin, not to mention that he had no hope of wrestling his way out of the doctor’s grasp. At this size, he was nothing but a toy for Phineas to play with. If he so pleased, he could shove Gabriel down his pants, leave him there to please his softening cock or squash him out with his ass.

It was terrifying, and it was _exhilarating_.

As his mind swum dizzying arousal, he distantly felt the tongue now circle back up towards his legs, gently easing them apart with a delicate push of the muscle. Gabriel let himself gasp in surprise as the hot breath of the doctor then washed over his lower half, the slight minty scent making his eyes water and the humidity dampening his cunt further. 

Then, he heard himself yelp with surprise, as the tip of the muscle then pushed down. Forcing itself against the wetness of his cunt, breaching the entrance ever so slightly with a familiar stretch.

“Shit, Phineas!” Gabriel immediately cried out, before releasing a long, desperate moan.

As if to answer, Phineas replied with his own moan, nearly mouthing Gabe’s entire lower half. The sound rumbled around the man’s body, which only made him whine more. His tongue pressed up mercilessly against the tiny man’s cunt, stretching its entrance as he barely fucked in and out of him.

Unable to hold back much longer, Gabriel was now a chorus of moans and whines, incoherent words falling out of his mouth as pleasure ripped through his entire body. Phineas was so method in his actions, rhythmically rocking the tiny man up onto his tongue, occasionally flicking the tip forwards to catch the clit against his taste buds, before returning to the entrance before the man could even chase an orgasm. The stretch was slight and pleasant, but it wasn’t a strain, which what could feel himself crave more and more by the second.

Whilst Gabriel has never been fussy about his position in bed since the pair have been intimate, he has always expressed a desire to be _filled_.

Slowly, Phineas began to turn him back over in his hands, now laying him flat on his palm with his feet facing his parted lips. He continued to lick in circles across Gabriel’s body, giving a few more seconds around his crotch to flick the tip of his tongue against the swollen clit. He hummed with satisfaction with every noise Gabe gave him, drinking it right up out of his body.

“Ph-Phineas. Phineas. _Please_ ,” Gabriel finally managed to string together, each word coming out in a breathy moan. He tried to meet the man’s giant eye from his position but struggled to see anything beyond the expanse of his hand and chin.

Phineas, still listening intently, immediately pulled back to meet his gaze.

Like Gabriel, his breath was heavy, although more from excitement rather than the strain of sex. “What do you need?” He uttered, his persona from before gone and only a tender tone replacing it.

“I need… Fuck. I need you, please.” Gabriel groaned, “I need you inside me, please.”

“Fuck.” Phineas sighed back; voice unmistakably drowned with arousal. “Any other time, love, and I’d pound you into the mattress,” he then admitted, punctuating his point by stroking a fingertip across his overstimulated crotch.

Then he laughed, usually a soft sound but deafening to Gabe’s now tiny ears, “But, my dick is taller than you are now.” The captain had to refrain from rolling his eyes when he could see how pleased Phineas was to admit that.

“Okay well…” Reaching down, he then grabbed the fingernail of the digit currently pressed up between his legs, tugging it with enough force that Phineas understood to follow his movement.

He then pulled the finger up far enough to sit atop his belly, before proceeding to wrap his legs around it. As strong as his tiny body would allow him, he clutched the digit to his body, grinding up slightly against the knuckle and vocalising a needy whine, a noise guaranteed to get to Phineas.

“How about you put this in me instead?”

Phineas gulped, dampening his lips after with a swipe of his tongue. Eyes as large as the captain’s head looked him up and down with a tiny flick of the eyes, as if to size him up and calculate whether his request was possible. After a long second of silence, he then gave a grin.

“I’d love to.”

Dipping his head away for a second, Phineas began to rummage through the cabinet next to him to grab the lubricant, retreating his hand out with a triumphant gasp as he then pulled out the well-used tube of lube from within. Cupping the captain in one hand and flicking off the cap with his other thumb, he then to squeeze out a large dollop of the cold gel straight onto Gabe’s stomach.

As Gabe then sucked in a sharp wince at the cold temperature, Phineas let out a mumbled apology, before relishing in the proceeding moans as he began to wet his pinkie in it, spreading the gel down between his legs.

The fingertip only just pressed down on the lips at this point, covering both Gabriel’s lips and the digit in the lube, as well as to tease Gabriel a little further. In his palm, the captain writhed in desperation, hips bucking uselessly against the calloused pad beneath him. Soon, Phineas had to return to restraining him, hooking his forefinger and thumb around his waist to keep him prone.

Gabriel suddenly gave a few slaps to the top of Phineas’ thumb, signalling him to stop before he could apply anymore pressure against his hole.

“Wait, let me work myself up for it first,” the man said, still slightly breathless from excitement.

Understanding his meaning, Phineas pulled the hand away, allowing the smaller man space to work himself open. Idly, his free hand now dropped into his lap, where his cock still laid outside of his suit, now aching to be touched after all the work he just did.

Then, the pair returned to silence as Gabriel began to lean back against the hand, spreading his legs as far as possible and diving straight into his cunt with two fingers. Both then gasped as the digits sunk between the swollen lips, before Gabe gave a soft whine as he then spread himself open.

With his hand now gripped tight around his cock, Phineas watched intently at his palm, following the motion of those fingers disappearing into his hole with the slow strokes he gave himself.

Phineas could feel his arousal only grow as Gabriel continued to work himself open, slipping in another finger alongside the others, before finally managing to curl in his whole fist with ease. He almost disrupted his work as the doctor then struggled to keep his other hand stable as he practically pumped his cock down below.

After an appropriate amount of preparation, which left Gabriel loose enough and wet enough to be met with little resistance, Phineas understood the cue to bring back his other hand. After another generous coating of lube, he began to align his digit properly against the hole before him. Anticipating the next step, Gabriel visibly tensed his gut, bracing for a sudden pressure. Seeing this, Phineas gave an affectionate tut, and stroked his hair with a free finger.

“ _Relax_ , captain,” he whispered.

Then, whilst holding his breath, Phineas pushed his pinkie forwards, pulling the captain gently down onto the digit with his other hand. With a wet noise, the tip slid in, easily a bigger stretch than anything the man had ever taken before.

For Gabriel, it was like the air was knocked from his lungs. He felt the muscles throughout his body tense as the finger slipped inside him, the pain from the stretch overcoming the pleasure of being filled for a second. Shakily, he took a deep breath, feeling himself loosen up around the penetration, before whining as his cunt only clenched down on it eagerly.

The pair were in silence as they gave a few seconds to adjust before Gabriel gave the okay with a vigorous nod.

With the approval of his tiny partner, Phineas finally began to move his hand, pushing the pinkie as far as it would allow. They both gave a moan as it was finally met with the resistance of Gabriel’s cervix, and Phineas felt his dick twitch at the sight of the bulge the finger now made against the man’s stomach.

Gabriel had never felt so full before, it was almost uncomfortable, but every time the finger even moved within him, he swore he could see stars. He could see the doctor watching him closely above him, obviously trying to gauge any reactions of pain or discomfort. But, when he adjusted within him, Gabe could spy a smirk when he moaned in response.

After a minute, Phineas then began to pull back out, before thrusting it back all the way in. It easily collided with the resistance of his _other_ entrance, and Gabe could hear himself cry out with the sensation.

“Fuck!” The curses tumbled out of the captain’s mouth, coming out in rolls of pleasure and the occasional cry of pain as the digit brushed his cervix with ease.

Pleased with his reactions, Phineas kept thrusting his digit in and out of the man, maintaining a slow rhythm as he watched the bulge reappear with every push.

In his palm, Gabriel became nothing more than a string of incoherent words, switching between swearing and crying out the doctor’s name. Each noise went straight to Phineas’ cock, which he could feel twitching against his thigh once again.

“Ph-Phineas! Ph- FUCK! Phin… My… My clit…” the captain managed to mumble out between thrusts, his tiny hands now gripping the knuckle of Phineas’ thumb desperately.

Not even pausing to push more words from the man, Phineas immediately brought his hand to his face, hot breath wafting over the body squirming below him. Adjusting the hand slightly so Gabriel was now laying upright, Phineas gave no further warning as he pushed out the tip of his tongue, flicking Gabe’s abandoned clit with an upwards motion.

The effect was immediate as Gabriel cried into the thumb pinning him down, tiny nails trying to scratch at the flesh as Phineas then didn’t stop. Relishing in the cries of his partner, Phineas only continued with his harsh pace, soon quickening his thrusts as he now licked across Gabriel’s clit with quick swipes.

Then, with a shout, Gabriel finally felt his orgasm rip through him. His cunt clenched and gushed down on the digit pressed inside him, clit throbbing against the tongue between his legs. It flooded through his body like ice, lighting up all his senses until his fingers and toes went numb from the sensation. He almost sobbed as he was fucked through it, weakly kicking his legs out as Phineas only continued to thrust deep into him, pushing up against that spot inside him that made his head swim.

Waves of pleasure pulsated inside him, soon drifting away, and leaving him boneless and aching. As soon as he began to wince from the overstimulation, Phineas pulled his mouth away once again, thrusting shallowly a few times with his finger, before easing back out slowly. The digit slipped out with a wet pop, and the doctor wish he had a magnifying glass to see Gabriel’s cunt try to clench around nothing as it was suddenly emptied. But, safety always came before science in the bedroom, and instead turned his attention to the now fucked-out man in his hand.

Carefully, he adjusted Gabriel’s position in his hand as his head began to lull back with exhaustion. His brown eyes darted about as he tried to focus past his post-orgasm bliss, giving up to instead cuddle down into the soft flesh of his partner beneath him. He then practically moaned again when Phineas then returned to gently rub at his back.

“You doing alright then?” Phineas asked softly, a sense of amusement in his tone.

Gabriel twisted to lay on his back, before sitting up against the cup of the man’s fingers. “That was amazing, Phineas. We gotta do that again after my cunt has recovered a bit.”

To that, Phineas gave a hearty chuckle, the sound reverberating deep into Gabriel’s body. If he didn’t just have the strongest orgasm of his life, Gabriel would want to sit on that tongue whilst it laughed.

Pulling his hand against his chest, Phineas cradled the man close, a swell of adoration as the man whined when his position was disturbed.

“How was that then?” the doctor pondered, giving a prod to the man’s stomach with his free hand.

Gabriel cracked open an eyelid, almost laughing at the weird angle he now saw Phineas in. All he could see was Phineas’ chin folded over as he strained to look down at his chest.

“That was…That was _incredible_ , Phineas. It was also fucking terrifying, but terrifying in a sexy way. Better than I could have ever predicted in my fantasies.” Gabriel sighed, giving his thigh a rub as the ache of the stretch began to set in.

Phineas gave a smirk, an eyebrow cocking questioningly, “I suppose you have any more ideas of what we can do with this gun then.”

Looking up, Gabriel returned the expression, his usual mischievous face now beaming back up at the doctor. “There is one thing I want to try… Before I go back to normal that is.”

Before Phineas could reply, he felt his heart skip a beat as Gabriel proceeded to jump up in his palm and began to clamber over his fingers.

“Hey, hey now! You need to warn me before moving around at this size! I could seriously hurt you, Gabriel!” Phineas exclaimed, his muscles tensing as to not disturb the man’s path as he descended his body.

Gabriel only chuckled at his partner’s words of concern and use of his first name but still slowed his pace as he reached man’s giant lap.

The zipper of his suit was still left open from before, and Phineas’ cock remained laid out, half-hard against the thigh, drying precum dusting the rosy head. As he took an experimental step forward, he could feel his heart jump in excitement as the giant member twitched in anticipation.

“I want to return the favour, plus this seemed really hot in my head earlier.” Gabriel said, not looking back up at the doctor.

“You… You don’t have to do that,” Phineas mumbled, an embarrassing blush now creeping up his cheeks. He considered himself lucky that the captain couldn’t tell how flustered he was getting from the miniature movements across his lap.

“I want to.”

Phineas heard himself sigh, releasing the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

Slowly, Phineas flattened himself against the chair, inching forwards so his stomach to his lap was more of a gradual slope rather than a right-angle. As he then watched Gabriel inch closer to his cock, he idly moved his hands alongside the tiny man, providing one as a safety net for if he fell off and leaving the other to wrap back around the now growing member. He felt a sense of power as the captain then visibly flinched when the warm presence of Phineas’ hand hovered behind him.

Gabriel could practically hear Phineas’ saliva being gulped down his throat as he reached forwards to touch the cock. With deliberation, he carefully ran a hand along the skin, almost recoiling when he felt the man’s pulse clearly in his touch. As he then pressed against a vein, the rhythm of the blood vibrated through him, a new arousal flooding straight to his abdomen as the man above him moaned. 

He continued like this for a while, gradually teasing the doctor back to full arousal by caressing his palms and fingers across the expanse of skin before him. Occasionally he’d catch a vein and stroke along it, humming in appreciation as Phineas’ breath hitched above him and the flesh hardened beneath his touch.

Like the doctor said before, his cock was easily taller than him when he was fully hard, the head now just brushing the top of his curls as Gabriel inched closer. Without further hesitation, Gabe then closed the gap between them, hugging himself against the cock, pressing as much skin together as possible.

Behind him, Phineas choked back a groan as he watched Gabriel gift him a full body hand-job. Despite the sensation itself not being nearly as stimulating as penetration or a mouth, he still found himself restraining from bucking up in his seat as the tiny hands caressed at his cock. It was almost like the size difference only amplified the feeling of being touched, as Gabriel’s presence against his skin felt like it was _burning_.

As arousal built, all Phineas wanted to do was to grind the man against his cock in a fist, as if he was a toy for the doctor to use for his pleasure. Part of him found the thought disturbing, as the last thing he wanted to do was to harm the captain at this size, but he also knew well that the concept would appeal to Gabriel’s masochist tendencies.

Not holding back from his proposal, Gabe continued his efforts on Phineas’ lap. He began to grind his front against the flesh before him, catching his hardening clit against a vein in attempt of chasing another orgasm for himself, but he mostly hoped that Phineas could feel his desperation. Pressing his face back into the velvety flesh, Gabe licked a long stripe across the same vein, relishing in the soft curse of pleasure in response.

Suddenly, Gabriel then stepped away from the cock before him, resulting in a whine of protest from Phineas. But, he quickly shut up as he saw and _felt_ the tiny captain pull his member backwards, making it lay flatter. Still stepping back cautiously, Gabriel then aligned himself with the head, letting it rest in his own lap.

“Can you jerk yourself off for me, doctor?” Gabriel asked up at him, a mischievous smirk gracing his features.

Phineas only responded with a sharp nod, raising the hand behind his cock to now grasp it softly. He almost sighed with the satisfaction of being touched so fully, but only choked on it as Gabriel began to lean forwards in his position and _lick_ the slit of his head.

“Fuck, captain!” Phineas shamelessly moaned, his hips thrusting up immediately to chase the stimulation, which only resulted in his cock grinding against Gabriel’s tiny body.

Seemingly unfazed by the accidental thrust, Gabriel only continued with his teasing, now pairing his tongue with his hands as he focused on the head. As before, he rubbed hard against the flesh, stimulating the surrounding glands with expertise. He hunched over in place, the cock-head effectively pressing him slightly into the pudge of Phineas’ stomach, pinned in place at the slit. He paid no mind to the position, instead using it as an advantage to lap at the slit before him, letting it ooze precum over his chest and down between his legs.

Watching this, Phineas couldn’t help stroking himself, gently pulling the foreskin back and forth, narrowly missing Gabe’s position with each flick of his wrist. At this point, he shamelessly moaned with each pump, which only fuelled the captain more as he hummed against the slit.

Gabe could tell that Phineas was growing close to orgasm, as the ground jostled beneath him, his hips stuttering as they idly chased climax.

“Fuck.. Fu- Gabriel, fuck… Fu-Fuck I’m close!” Phineas stumbled over his words, eyes blurry as he struggled to focus on the view on his lap, desperate to see this fantasy play out further.

Suddenly, Phineas felt an intrusion below, as Gabriel then thrust three fingers into the slit before him, stretching it ever so slightly in a _delicious_ way.

It was easily the needle that made his bubble burst, as the floodgates then opened, and release overcame the older man. He felt his cock pulsate as it pumped out ropes of cum, coating his pelvis and stomach in the hot fluid. It was like an electrical pulse attacked his nerves and immediately drained his energy, as he quickly became limp in post-orgasmic bliss. 

But, the glow did not last long as a tiny cough of frustration snapped him back to the present. Peering back down at his lap, he now saw Gabriel sat back, equally spent, now completely covered in his quickly cooling cum.

“Whilst this is hot, it’s quickly losing its charm.” Gabriel grumbled, but with no real heat behind his tone.

“Ah fuck, my… Of course, apologies.” Phineas stammered, a breathy laugh escaping him as Gabriel pouted up at him. Carefully, he sat up straighter to collect the little man back up into his palm, before lifting him to be level with his face again.

“Are you okay?” He asked affectionately, a forefinger reaching out to give a gentle pat to his sticky head.

Gabriel responded first by lightly pushing the finger away, before giving the doctor a satisfied smile. “I’m doing fucking excellent, Phineas. But, I want a shower... I am filthy.”

Phineas chuckled at that, jostling Gabriel as he shook lightly with laughter.

“Of course, let’s get back you back to normal first though.” With a free hand, he then reached back to the counter, picking up the shrink ray once again. Standing up from his chair, he then leant down to place Gabriel back onto the floor, ready to be blown back up to his normal height.

“We’re doing that again though, right?” the captain asked quietly before he could place him down.

“I mean, after you’re showered, I’m shrinking you back down for round two.” Phineas replied simply,

turning his gaze as he began adjusting the settings on the gun.

“Oh, you’re _on_ , doctor. I expect you to finish me off in the shower though.”

“Deal.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, congrats and I'm sorry
> 
> I'm usually an artist so maybe follow my NSFW twitter @jazzmedic_nsfw


End file.
